The invention relates to a fire monitoring system having at least a first and a second monitoring camera for outputting monitoring images, wherein the viewing fields of the first and second monitoring cameras overlap in a common monitoring region, and having an evaluation device for identifying a fire in the monitoring images.
The scope of application for monitoring cameras has increased significantly over the years, as the development of cost-effective, reliable and fast computers has simplified automated evaluation of monitoring images of the monitoring cameras. The use of monitoring cameras which can identify a fire in an automated manner on the basis of optically identifiable fire emissions is also increasing in the field of fire monitoring.
Document DE 10 2008 001 383 A1, for example, proposes a detection apparatus for detecting fires and/or fire features in a monitoring region with a camera device. The camera device captures a very broad viewing-angle region, but wherein a viewing-angle partial region is masked and thus excluded from evaluation.
Document DE 200 22 869 U1 discloses a fire identification system for detecting visible and concealed sources of fire. In one embodiment of the fire identification system, the fire identification system comprises a video camera and an infrared camera, which observe the same viewing-angle region. The different types of camera make it possible to identify different fire features in the identical viewing region.